Power Plant
by Zarus Tyran
Summary: A new villain comes to town leading to a crossover with character from Kim Possible, Just not the one's you think. This is a lead into Shadow Khan


Power Plant

By Zarus Tyran

_Sorry to all those who were expecting Sleepy in Seattle. It wasn't going anywhere so I put it on the backburner for other stories. In the meantime here's a new story I came up with that has a Kim Possible character crossover just not in the way you think. This one also leads into the Shadow Khan. As always I don't own any of the characters, etc. And now enjoy the show!_

--

It was a dark evening at Gangreen's hideout as the evil scientist looked over his notes. He didn't even noticed the dark shadow running on the edge of the lab. At that moment Igor came walking over.

"So Doctor, sir any progress?"

"Sadly no Igor. If only the blasted brat and traitorous tomato hadn't destroyed my notes and first batch of Tomato troopers." Gangreen said as he shook his head sadly. A moment later a woman's voice could be heard.

"Then you won't mind if I take a whack at it." Before the pair could respond a evil laugh was heard and then everything went black.

--

The next day Chad and Tara were sitting in a booth at the Pizza Palace working on their own plans.

"So all we need are Gangreen's notes and were set." Tara explained.

"Sure but you forget your idea is based on genetics. I'm more a chemist and an engineer." Chad pointed out.

"And a potential wizard." Tara said with a giggle. Chad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You just had to bring that up."

"I'm sorry I just keep thinking of that outfit you would of wore if you went to Toadblats and I still find it funny. At any rate I'm sure between the two of us we'll pull this off." Tara said encouragingly. At that moment Wilber walked over.

"So are you two ready for the presentation?"

"Yeah if your friend arrives on time." Chad said hopefully.

"So what the odd thing about this one? That last one was rich adventurer and the one before was that odd archeologist." Tara asked her curiosity peaked.

"Well I work for the Bueno Nacho Corporation." Three heads turned to see a man dressed in festive orange shirt, kaki's, Glasses and tie in the colors of the Mexican flag.

"Henry, great to see you. Kids this is Henry Go. I met him when I spent a year in Go City as a child." Wilber said as walked over to his old friend. A minute later honking could be heard outside.

"That must be Sheila she isn't the most patient of people." Henry said as he shook his head.

"So you brought the whole family to technology presentation?" Wilber asked. Henry nodded.

"Sure it's go for my siblings to do things together. Though I still don't see why this scientist is revealing his big discovery in here though."

"It's because he finally succeeded in creating his new sonic thingy." Wilber explained.

"It's a sonic disrupter. And since he was born here he want to show it off where he was born." Chad added.

"If your family is waiting we better get going." Tara said as the four headed out the door.

--

Ten minutes later the group arrived at the new San Zucchini Civic Center. In addition to Henry's siblings Shelia, Mendel, and Twin Wendell and Webster, the rest of the task force was there as security in case Gangreen thought any thing at the Presentation was useful to his work. In the center of the auditorium sat a raised platform with Dr. Audio and his new sonic disrupter.

"So is that the big deal?" Shelia asked with bored tone. She was and odd one with very pale skin and dressed in Club Banana jeans and an a green top. The odd thing was each of the others save Henry had on outfit based around a color. For the twins it was red and for Mendel it was purple.

"Yeah that device is able break though the most densest rocks faster that an alligator breaking through a turtle's shell." Chad said in awe. Shelia rolled her eyes at his fascination. A moment later the Doctor started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. With my new sonic disrupter we can begin a new age of exploration. With it use of special ultra low sonic pulses in can be use to reach new depths of the underground. Imagine the possibilities."

"Yes such as holding the whole west coast for ransom!" A voice shouted from above. The crowd looked up to see a woman dress in black with gray skin and cable like hair pulled up into an odd beehive. The crowd soon scattered as she threw several bolts of electricity down at them. A moment later somersaulted down to the platform landing inches from the device.

"And now to take my prize." As she said this Chad and Tara sneaked back in and were moving toward her.

"What's the plan?" Tara asked in a whisper.

"We wait for the Task Force to distract her then we sneak the weapon off." Chad answer in a barely audible tone. A second later a electrical blast came just inches above their heads.

"Good thing my electronically-enhanced ears picked that up. Sorry but I think you need a little discipline." The villainess said with an evil laugh. As she began to raise a electrically charged hand and green bolt flew past her head. She whirled around to see five costumed heroes.

"That's far enough Electronique." The largest one dressed in black and blue said at striking a heroic pose."

"So it's Team Ego. Well you better back off unless you want southern fired children." Electronique as she turned back to Chad and Tara. However the pair had taken advantage of the distraction to move the machine out as plan. She growled in frustration.

"Hey Sparky. You still have to deal with us." The woman in green and black said in an almost evil tone. The villainess just smile.

"Sorry but we'll play later when I have my money." She laughed as she released a blinding flash. When Team Go's eyes cleared She was gone.

"Well team looks like we did it again." The large one in blue said like they had done the impossible.

"Yeah let the villain get away. I told you we should brought a squirt gun." The thin one in purple told his leader annoyed.

"Can focus on those two kid who made off the sonic thingy?" The woman in green asked.

"Like I told your brother Shelia, it's a sonic disrupter. At any rate it was grabbed by some of Gangreen's tomatoes" Chad said as he and Tara walked in looking like they were covered in tomato sauce.

"What are you taking about were Team Go. Hot on the trail of that dastardly villainess Electronique." Their leader said in a heroic tone.

"Henry stop. We saw the flash when you five ran off. Trust me, we're know more than you think." Chad said bored. Team Go was shocked, save for Shelia who was impressed.

"So what happened to you two? And by the way when I'm dressed like this call me Shego." Shelia, or rather Shego asked.

"It looks like Gangreen's in league with your friend. We were jumped by at least a ton of his tomatoes." Tara said as she pulled out a pair of handkerchiefs and handed one to Chad.

"She finally speaks. I though your boyfriend did all the talking." The one in purple said as the twins snickered at the talk of boyfriends.

"Cool it Mego! Now what was that about tomatoes?" Shego asked confused.

"The local loony scientist uses tomatoes as subjects for his experiments. Long story." Chad said as wiped his face clean. At that the Tomato Task Force came barging in.

"Alright where's the trouble." Wilber said brandishing his sword.

"Sorry Uncle Wilber trouble's over for the moment." Chad said as he and Tara continued to wipe off the tomato gunk. It was at that moment the Task Force noticed Team Go.

"Say who are those guys?" Sam the Sham asked in his standard Lone Ranger outfit.

"Oh these are Team Go, they came to try and catch that odd woman." Tara said quickly.

"Nice to meet you. Say Chad have you seen Henry and his family? We lost them when the crowd dispersed." Team Go looked at Chad now all impressed by the fact he saw who they were while Wilber couldn't.

"I'm sure they're safe, but we have a more important problem. Gangreen seems to have joined forces with a bon-a-fied Super Villainess." Chad said distracting his uncle while still feeling a sense of child-like wonder at being around Super Heroes.

"So what do you suggest Mister?" Wilber began to ask.

"Hego. You may call me Hego. That Shego, Mego and the Wego twins." Hego said, introducing his family again.

"And what we suggest is showing us where this Gangreen character hides out since that's where Electronique will be found." Shego said butting in.

"Then let's get going." Wilber said simply as he lead the two teams out. Tara began to follow them out when she noticed Chad heading in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked surprised.

"If I'm right I think I know what she's planning and we're going to need a few things. Come on." Tara quickly ran after him wondering what he was up to.

--

A short while later Team Go and the Tomato Task Force where watching the old Tomato factory that functioned as Gangreen's hideout.

"So the sonic disrupter's in there. We need a plan." Shego said quietly.

"I say we smash our way in and grab them." Hego said heroically.

"The last time you had us do that our hair stood on end for a week." Mego said groaning.

"But we caught her didn't we?" Hego said with a bit of pout.

"Yeah but we sure don't want to go through another ten bottles of hair gel." Wego 1 said.

"The drug store clerk we bought it from be came suspicious." Wego 2 added.

"Look why don't we have Mego shrink under the door and let us in. We should try to get device back in one piece." Shego said butting in. The group decided to go with her plan since she had a point. A few minutes later the groups were sneaking through the back entrance of the factory.

"The place sure is quiet." Sam said glancing around nervously.

"Electronique probably cleared out most of the tomatoes to get some peace and quiet." Shego said with annoyed glace at her family. Finally after a few minutes the group saw eight giant glass jars. Within each was one of Gangreen's gang.

"So Gangreen wasn't involved with the robbery." Wilber said grimly.

"But how did he get here?" Hego asked.

"I glad you asked because your about to find out!" Electronique voice said from somewhere. A second later green gas filled the room.

--

Meanwhile Chad and Tara were pulling a large trunk out of a shed at the back of Chad's house.

"Why are we here?" Tara asked as Chad pulled out a key.

"If were going to stop this electric villainess were going to need some things." Chad said as he pulled out a folder, two large water guns, and a odd megaphone.

"And these are going to help?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me. Now then we need to get to Gangreen's place and get some stuff, then to the fault line." Chad said as he handed Tara a water gun and started to head out.

"Wait what do you mean? To Doctor Gangreen's and then to the fault line?" Tara said confused as she chased after him.

"Gangreen's has the equipment for your experiment, and since no one is probably there we can get it without interference. As for the fault line I have a good idea what that lady is up to.

--

"You can see the brilliance of my plan." Electronique said with evil glee as she stood on a platform before the Tomato Task Force, Team Go, Gangreen, Igor, and the Gang of Six. The member of each were in a special glass jar.

"Uh Sparky, you haven't told us your plan." Shego said rolling her eyes. The villainess frowned but the when to Gangreen's blackboard.

"It simple really. By using the sonic disrupter at the right point on the fault line I can create a massive earthquake that will send the entire west coast into the sea."

"So your plan is to blackmail this great country with that device?" Wilber asked seething.

"Yes but here's the kicker: I'm going to use it anyway." She said with evil laughter to the shock of all there.

"But that makes no sense." Shego said puzzled.

"Actually it makes _dollars_ and cents." Electronique paused for the groan from her captive audience before continuing, "You see I have spent the last month buying all the land on the safe side of the fault line. The ransom should help cover any remaining cost. When the west coast is destroyed, people will pay huge bucks for the land."

"You make Igotcha look like an angel." Gangreen snapped, appalled by her plan.

"Oh you have not heard the best part! Just before I activate the device I'll put you lot on the fault line." She said with an evil laugh.

--

An hour later Chad and Tara arrived with the pizza truck. Following the path the two team took they soon found the Gang of Six still in the special Glass Jars.

"So it's the brats." Fang hissed at the pair as they could barely keep from chucking.

"Where's the others?" Chad asked trying keep focused.

"That witch took the others to the fault line to be part of disaster." Tomacho said slightly impressed.

"Disaster?" Tara asked worried.

"They've gone to the fault line. We need to get the materials for your experiment quickly so we can stop that loony electrician." Chad said as he head for Gangreen lab.

"But what about the others?" Tara said growing more worried.

"I was listening to my new police band radio on the way over. She plans to destroy the west coast at noon tomorrow. I was hoping she left the Task Force and Team Go here. Now we better get the stuff. Don't worry, I have a plan.

--

At eleven-thirty the next day Electronique was making the final preparations for the big shake up.

"Soon I shall complete the biggest real estate scam in history! And as an added bonus I soon be rid of Team Go and their new friends." The villainess said with evil glee. She laughed long and hard. What she didn't know was up on a ridge Chad, Tara, and FT were watching.

"Did you hear that?" Tara said shocked by Electronique's plan.

"Yeah, sounds like a villain's plot from a bad superhero movie. Now then here's the plan, I distract her while you free the others and FT messes with the disrupter." Chad said as he grabbed an odd megaphone and the Super Soaker.

"How are going to get her attention without being dug zapped?" Tara said like a worried girlfriend.

"Simple. Team Go left her file in their car. I read it and not only found a way to unnerve her, but it was what made me realize their secret, since normal people wouldn't carry the criminal records of a Super villainess." Chad began to explain.

"And the megaphone?"

"It's something I've been tinkering with. It's designed to deepen my voice to what I'll sound like as an adult. I just hope it's creepy enough."

"Creepy enough?" Tara asked really confused.

"One of Electronique's most recent schemes was to go to the future to get more advanced weapons and tools. She came back on her own claiming some scary creature with a creepy voice stopped her. Since my laugh is generally creepy I hope my future voice will be. Now then tickle me." Chad asked as he switched on the device.

"Tickle you- Oh I get it you can't laugh on your own." Tara said as Chad nodded. She then walked over and tickled him. "Chad then quickly put the megaphone in front of his mouth and laughed. The effect was exactly what Chad wanted, the air was filled with what sounded like the cackling laughter of a very evil adult. It was a shock to Tara that Chad's laugh could sound anymore evil.

"It _can't_ be!" Electronique said in abject terror.

"Oh but it is. Did you really think you could get away from me?" Chad said in a quite tone which made him through the megaphone all the more creepy. The effect bothered more than just Electronique.

"Who's that?" Igor said as shivers ran down his spine.

"Sounds like that weird clown guy from Gotham I saw on the news last week." Wilber said more than a little disturbed.

"It's Chad. So keep it down." Tara said popping up from nowhere with a glass cutter in hand. In a few moments she had freed all of them.

"What's going on?" Shego asked puzzled.

"Chad distracting her while I free you and FT disables that device. Why didn't you just break free? It was only thick glass." Tara said to Team Go who felt like idiots.

"The _boss_ said it was probably coated in a special chemical that takes away our powers." Shego said giving Hego a dirty look. At that point they heard explosions and turned to see the high voltage villainess blasting the area.

"Show yourself you freak." Electronique shrieked. Chad's adult voice could be heard chucking in evil tones.

"Have you forgotten I can be anywhere. I could even be right behind you." This turned out to be a mistake as Electronique actually turned to check behind her to see FT pulling on cables.

"Get away from that you little freak!" She shouted as she shot a bolt at the mutant tomato just missing him. At that moment a cough could be heard. Electronique whirled around to see Chad pointing an odd gun at her.

"Get away from my dog." He said his voice deadly serious. The villainess laughed at this.

"What's that's going to do?" She chuckled.

"This!" Chad said he pulled the water gun's trigger soaking her in water. He then grabbed FT and ran as she short circuited and caused a small explosion destroying the Sonic Disrupter.

"Great work Chad!" Tara said in admiration as the adults followed her.

"Yeah I'm sure Electronique found it shocking." Chad said with a grin. As the group groaned he added, "Ok so I not good with quips."

"Say where's Igor and Gangreen." Wilber said asked as the Angry Scientist and his assistant were nowhere to be found.

--

Naturally Gangreen didn't trust Chad's plan and was heading back for the lab.

"You know this happens a lot!" Igor pointed out.

"Yes I gonna have a serious talk with the writers later." Gangreen agreed.

--

A little later the Tomato Task Force and Team Go were outside the Pizza Palace.

"You've got a fine young man here Mr. Finletter." Hego said keeping in character.

"Yeah the kid's alright." Shego said with a slight smile. In fact the Heroine was impressed by the kid's clever plan.

"It was nothing if you'll excuse us, Tara and I left some stuff in the van." Chad said as he and Tara ran off to the truck as the Task Force and Team Go Talked before the latter's departure.

"Why did you leave when for once they were applauding your plan?" Tara asked confused.

"Because I like keeping a low profile. It helps us stop Gangreen's plans. Besides we need to set up our lab." Chad said as he opened the back of the van. Inside were various items from Gangreen's lab.

"I'm glad your helping me with this." Tara said with a tear in her eye.

"I made you a promise, and now were gonna try to accomplish it. Your going to become a full time human." Chad said with a pleased grin.

_To be continued in "Shadow Khan"_

Epilogue:

As Gangreen walked back into his lab he noticed a computer sitting on the table he usually worked.

"The woman's junk." Gangreen snapped walking over to trash Electronique's computer. But once he saw what was on it he smiled, then laughed.

"What is it your cleverness." Igor asked as he paused shattering the giant jars holding the Gang of Six.

"A solution to my problem. That woman hack the encrypted CD-ROM and it holds the designs for a time machine. We'll rule the world yet!" The angry scientist crowed as his evil laugher filled the lair.

--

_Well that's it for this one. I know it's short that previous stories but I feel it's the perfect lead in for the Shadow Khan stories. For more them read my most recent commercial. And watch out, the next full story will be episode 1: The Birth of a Monster Part 1. See you._


End file.
